Lesbians On The Enterprise
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Diana Troi Is Feeling Stranger After Her Vacation On Starbase LES And Things Start To Happan When She Gets Back To The Enterprise. Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Rape, Scifi Weight Gain and Anal.


Lesbians On The Enterprise

Star Date 00024581- It was a quite day aboard the Star Fleet spaceship the U.S.S Enterprise it had been a few days since Counselor Diana Troi had returned from her vacation on Starbase LES and for the last few days she had been feeling very weird her pulse would rise whenever a female member of the crew would walk by the skin tight uniforms hugging there huge and in some cases enormous breast this would causes a strange tingling feeling to happen with her large clit and even when she was in her quarters to thoughts of the females would turn her on causing her to masterbate with alot of force like some of the Badadzod women on her planet women her mother told her to stay far away from as they were LES LES she had seen quite a few of these women while on vacation kissing, grope each others enormous breast and in some cases just walking around in small bikini bottom that barely covered their yard wide round shiny butt cheeks that hung down to the backs of their knees. The sight of these women had made her feel strange and extremely horny her whole trip but she had done nothing but masterbate to the sight of them. Now back on the Enterprise she had almost come close to raping two of the female crew the first was transporter office O'Brian's wife as the woman had come to see her about her unborn baby the sight of her naked six month round tan pregnant belly as she rubbed it with a special oil that allowed her to read the fetus's aura had nearly made her come but she had held herself back but was still stocked at the primal feels. The next woman she had almost raped was Doctor Beverley Crusher she had gone to her for an exam to see what could be wrong Beverley had taken blood, urine, saliva, hair, skin, pussy juice and even had her take a dump so her diet could be examed it was humiliating but it was when her friend had bend over to pick up a electoscaner rod and her dark blue uniform had stretched across her huge plump round white butt cheeks that she felt the urge to rip the tight bodysuit open and stick her face right into Beverly's deep butt cheek and lick her butt hole but Beverly had stood up before she could up her and was walking toward her office with all the samples it was a good thing to as there were at least six witnesses in sickbay.

Now Diana sat in her quarters wearing a see-thru dark purple nightie, a black lace tong and a pair of black fishnet thigh high stocking. She had decided that there was little she could do about the feels all her Badadzod training her mother and the high priestess of her planet had given her had not helped in the least it was as if a stronger power was awaking something deep inside her so she had decide to dress sexy and try and find that part thru meditation.

As Diana was about to slip into her deep meditation she heard a loud (BING BING ) coming from her quarters door deciding to see who it was in case it was Captain Picard she climbed off her Badazod meditation pad and slipped on her dark purple ankle length robe and tied it close over her sexy outfit before patting to the door in her black stocking clad feet.

As Diana pressed to button that opened her door and it opened she nearly let out a gasp at what she saw on the other side. Standing in the corridor was her friend Beverly but what had surprised her was that Beverly was not wearing her Star Fleet uniform but was wearing a rubber white skin tight old earth nurses uniform it was tight across Beverly's enormous round white shiny breast her huge nipple could be seen pokeing thru the tight rubber, she wore the nurse's hat on top of her head, she wore on her legs a pair of white lace stocking that looked tight on her even more muscler legs than she had the last time she had seen Beverly but they were not the only muscles she had grown her arms that were bare from the bicep down were huge with bulging veins on them with shocked her but that was nothing compared to Beverly's stomach it was enormous making her look seven months pregnant with twins the rubber was streached like a second skin over it and though she was stocked Diana was also very turned on by her friends new body.

As Diana was thinking this Beverly made her move and before Diana knew what was happening she felt Beverly's soft tasty red lips press firmly against her own and her back land on the Badazod meditation pad before Beverly's body landed on top of her. At first Diana tried to break the intense passionate kiss but Beverly was to strong in her new form and it really felt incredible so after a few halfhearted pushes on Beverly's thick muscler shoulders Diana wrapped her arms around Beverly's muscler back and grabbed her enormous round soft white rubber covered butt cheek and gave them a hard squeeze causing Beverly to moan into her mouth before pushing her thick long tongue into her your document here...


End file.
